Pain in the back
by thesewomenrulemyworld
Summary: Miranda and Andrea are forced to share a room in Paris. Miranda has pain in the back. Chemistry strikes again.


Andy sighed. This was just bad luck, really. Okay, pro was that she got to go to Paris. With the woman she fell in love. Con was that she often felt like she can't do it anymore. Watching Miranda and knowing she will never have her. And then this. „We are so sorry, but one of your rooms is in poor condition, because an unpleasant incident happened, so we have only one room for you…" One room. That basically meant that she would see Miranda 24 hours per day. Great. How can she do this without confessing her undying love to the woman, that was a big mystery for Andy.

At the first time they felt awkward being in one room, they didn't even wear casual clothes around each other and talking wasn't at the plate either, but in the second evening they relaxed and found themselves sitting on the couch with glasses of red wine and talking like long-time friends.

The fifth night there they were sitting on the couch again. Andy in shorts and tank top, Miranda in trousers and loose T-shirt. Miranda was leaning with her hip againstthe backrest, Andy was sitting legs folded underneath her. Miranda just laughed lightly after Andy told her a high-school story, which was funny and embarrassing, and Andy carefully looked how beautiful the older woman was. She had no make-up, the white curl of hair was mischievously falling to her eyes and the fact that she actually laughed meant so much to Andy.

Miranda stopped laughing as she whimpered and closed her eyes in pain. "What's up?" Andy asked, her doe-like eyes fully open in fear. "It's nothing, just my back-" "Hurting again? Do you want a massage? I'm quite good at it, my mom taught me how to do that well."

Miranda hesitated for a while, but as she moved and felt the pain again, she nodded.

Andy slipped behind Miranda. "Can you… Can you take the shirt off please? I need to get to your skin." Miranda took a deep breath and tried to move away "You know what? Let it be, I can live with that. I'll just go to some physiotherapist tomorrow." Andy caught her shoulder, "No, Miranda, I can see you're in pain and it's killing me, please let me help." If Miranda was surprised, she didn't show it, but she felt uncomfortable. She wasn't young anymore and was afraid that Andy would see her as ugly and disgusting old woman – and the last thing she wanted was to chase away her lovely and beautiful Andréa.

"I'll see only your back, if that's the thing that's bothering you," Andy whispered soothingly and helped Miranda with the T-shirt. Then she carefully put her hands on the delicious skin of her boss started with drawing soothing patterns, and then she came to massaging. Miranda now and thenmoaned, but felt her muscles relaxing.

"Miranda? I know it will sound rather inappropriate but… Can you take the bra off? Or just hold it to the place, but I can't get to your shoulders and middle-back properly…"

Miranda's eyes went wide, but she did as she was asked.  
Andy mindlessly caressed the curves of woman of her dreams from the hips to the shoulders. She realized what she's doing when she felt goose bumps growing after her touch. Miranda moaned softly. "Andréa…"

"Is that a stop sign or encouragement?" Andy whispered tenderly to Miranda's ear. Miranda let the bra fall from her grasp and licked her lips. Andy understood just like every time - all the time she knew what Miranda wanted. And she was there to give it to her.

She let her hands travel from Miranda's hips to her breasts. She slowly caressed them and then gently squeezed. She run her fingers over the hardening nipples and kept caressing. Miranda let slip a few soft moans and her chest was rising faster. Andy's left hand stayed in her place gently caressing the skin of Miranda's breasts. Her right hand was traveling down Miranda's belly to the hem of trousers. She hesitated for a while, but then got in the trousers and underwear. She slowly ran her finger over Miranda's wet folds and felt Miranda aching for the touch. She wanted to give her what she needed, but she also wanted to hear that from Miranda herself, so she didn't continue. She kissed Miranda's shoulder and waited.

"Please," Miranda whispered desperately. "Please, in…"

The fact, that Miranda pleaded, shocked Andy so much, that she didn't want to keep her love from pleasure any longer. She slipped two fingers in and felt Miranda's muscles tightening around them. She moved them faster and faster and added third finger. Miranda groaned loudly and buried nails into Andy's thighs behind her. Andy passionately kissed Miranda's neck and caressed her breasts with her left hand. She kept fastening the pace and soon after was Miranda screaming her name, as her head fell back on Andy's shoulder. Andy hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"I really just wanted to get you rid of the pain," Andy grinned to Miranda's shoulder.

"Of course you did," Miranda chuckled.


End file.
